


Cold-Blooded and Hot-Headed

by bernard_greybridge



Series: Everything Stays [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Not-Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Exes to Friends to Not-Friends to Friends to Lovers, Mild Angst, Sharing a Bed, can also be read as, like gal pals, there's a prequel but can be read as a stand alone, we love complex characters and complicated relationships, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge
Summary: Bonnibel can't take cool temperatures, thank Glob Marceline is there to keep her warm.Until she's not.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Everything Stays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Cold-Blooded and Hot-Headed

Bonnibel shivered slightly as a breeze blew through her bedroom window. She had dawned her lab coat over her nightgown in order to ward off the chill, but her molecular structure had always made her sensitive to low temperatures. The princess considered barring her windows while she continued to conduct an experiment on her desk she had started to distract herself from the cold. Investing on sturdy windows could also help her deter the Ice King from kidnapping her all the time.

"Don't princesses need their beauty sleep?" A voice called out suddenly, reminding her of why she still neglected to bar the aforementioned windows.

"Hey, Marcy," Bonnibel rolled her eyes, "And don't vampire queens need theirs? You're up early."

"It's nearly midnight, Bonnie," Marceline laughed, showing off her fangs, before frowning as she noticed her best friend's sloppy state, "Having trouble sleeping again? Are you cold?"

"No," the princess stated, before yawning.

"You're a princess," Marceline crossed her arms, eyeing her friend sternly, "I'm pretty sure you guys can splurge for a heater."

"Says the girl who lives in a treehouse," the pink haired girl said curtly, "I need to prioritise the welfare of my kingdom and my candy citizens. Plus, I'm very busy right now with an experiment."

"And what exactly is your oh so important experiment about?" The dark haired girl questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Which type of candy fabric is the most cold resistant?" Bonnibel sighed, defeated, "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"I...wanted to see how Simon is doing," Marceline shrugged, "And unlike you, I don't plan on freezing my fangs off any time soon, but I can't find my red scarf anywhere. Did I leave it here?"

"Pep But might have left it in my closet," Bonnibel shrugged, motioning towards her wardrobe, before turning back to her candy samples, "And I thought it hurt you to see him?"

"I know," the black haired girl groaned, floating towards the wardrobe, wading through frilly dresses, "But he must be so lonely up there...all alone."

Bonnibel made a non-committal noise in acknowledgement, unsure how to reply. Marceline continued to push through temptingly sweet pink ballgowns. The room was quiet except for the occasional whistle emitted from the half-demon as she searched through her clothes.

"Bonnie?" The vampire suddenly called out.

"Mhmm," Bonnibel hummed, not looking up from her work.

"Did you ever wear this?" Marceline asked evenly.

Bonnibel turned to face her friend with a questioning look before freezing at the sight of Marceline, the red scarf she was looking for fisted in one hand, the other hand holding up a band teeshirt the half-demon had given her. Bonnibel had the decency to look a little bit guilty.

"It's not formal enough for my meetings or events," Bonnie said matter-of-factly, "And I can't wear it in the lab."

Marceline's face was unreadable as she shrugged in response and placed the shirt back where she had found it—crumpled on the closet floor. The half-demon mutely wrapped the scarf around her neck as an awkward silence was bestowed upon the room.

The tension was only diffused when Bonnibel sneezed. Marceline was suddenly hovering in the air, laughing so hard she rolled in the air.

"That was the most adorable sound I ever heard," the vampire cackled.

Bonnibel huffed, indignant, but was glad her friend wasn't as peeved. She was about to make a snide remark about the other's witch-like laugh, before emitting another sneeze.

"Okay, okay," Marceline rubbed actual tears in her eyes, "Seriously, though, are you that cold?"

Instead of answering, the princess broke into a fit of coughs. Worry suddenly etched the dark haired girl's face as she immediately flew to her friend's side. Bonnibel felt a warm hand being placed on her head and instinctively leaned into the touch.

"Hey, you should get some rest," Marceline urged.

The usually stubborn princess couldn't even utter a cheeky comment teasing the other's uncharacteristic concern. The dark haired girl lifted her friend in her arms, and Bonnibel could feel her face turning pinker than usual and hoped Marceline thought it was from the cold. The lab coat was tenderly tugged off and presumably—knowing Marceline—carelessly tossed inside the wardrobe. The vampire then tucked the other girl beneath the sheets and started to float back towards the window she came from before Bonnibel called out to her.

"Marcy," Bonnibel coughed, "It's still so cold."

Pretending to sigh in annoyance, the half-demon hovered towards the bed before allowing gravity to pull her back down to earth. Once grounded, she shimmied herself beneath the sheets and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Don't tell Ash, you know how jealous he can get," Marceline smirked, "And I don't care if you're sick or if you're royalty, if you kick me in your sleep again, I will suck all of the pink out of your pretty face."

"At least I don't snore like your boyfriend," Bonnibel pouted, unconsciously snuggling closer to the other girl whilst fighting the urge to blush.

"Just get some sleep," Marceline sighed, resting her head against the pink haired girl's neck, unknowingly making her flush even pinker.

***

Bonnibel knew she had to bar her windows eventually, but she kept putting it off, a small part of her hoping that her best friend would visit her again. Unfortunately, that led to her being more prone to Ice King's antics. She knew the old man was just confused and lost, but that didn't mean she liked being kidnapped and frozen.

Rubbing her arms to get the feeling back in her hands, the pink haired girl paced the room, trying to shake away how numb she felt, both inside and out. After that first night, the vampire insisted on spending nearly every night with her so Bonnibel wouldn't get sick again, saying she couldn't get much sleep in the day anyway with Ash's excessive snoring.

But then she just suddenly stopped showing up, and Bonnibel was wracking her brain trying to figure out why. It had always frustrated her to not know things, but this time it hurt more than ever. Although she wasn't sure she could take knowing the reason, either. Nonetheless, she hadn't been able to sleep in days without Marceline by her side, and at that moment, the Ice King's latest scheme was not exactly helping. Neither was the fact that her night gowns were paper thin.

Groaning in frustration, she practically tore through her closet in search for something warmer to wear, and stumbled upon the band shirt Marceline had gifted her a while back. Tears threatened to spill from the mere sight. She shakily brought the black fabric to her chest. Somehow it made her feel warmer, though the material itself was not much thicker that hew usual nightwear. Putting it on, the warmth suddenly spread throughout her entire body somehow.

Bonnibel then crawled into her bed, and once under the sheets, wrapped her arms around her chest, pretending it was Marceline holding her in close. It wasn't the same, but the pink haired girl was able to sleep for the first time in days.

***

"Thanks again for helping me with Maja, Bonnie," Marceline grinned as she carried her friend into her castle through the still unsealed bedroom window, "Hambo says thank you, too."

The old raggedy stuffed teddy bear in question was being smushed in between the bodies of the two girls. Bonnibel nodded in acknowledgement, still unsure how she should talk to the other girl. The two had recently reconnected via their mutual friend Finn, who seemed oblivious to their rocky past. It was definitely awkward at first, especially since the first time the two had seen each other in centuries was with Marceline pulling a prank on her with the unknowing human boy. It was even worse when Marceline sang her that awful song to her in front of their friends. She just didn't understand that girl, which was frustrating since she understood pretty much everything.

"Seriously though," the vampire queen pressed, placing the pink haired girl down gently onto her bedroom floor, "If there's anything I can do to repay you, just ask. I have a very particular set of skills. No questions asked."

"Duly noted," Bonnibel offered her a small smile, before yawning widely, "Listen, Marcy, after today, I think I need some shut eye. See you soon?"

"Yeah," the black haired girl nodded, sounding somewhat disappointed, "Sure, totally."

But as the princess struggled to fall asleep a couple of minutes later, she forgot something. She had only managed to acquire Hambo from the sky witch by trading with her the band shirt Marceline gave her, which meant she wouldn't be able to get to sleep once more. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, but just couldn't do it. Weighing her options, she finally reluctantly picked up the phone on her night stand and started dialling a number she would never forget but thought she would never get to use again.

"Yo," Marceline picked up almost immediately.

"Hey, Marcy," Bonnibel tried to greet politely, but flinched at how groggy her voice sounded.

"Bonnie?" Marceline's voice seemed to perk up, "Just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"That favour you offered to do for me," Bonnibel deadpanned, ignoring the implications of the statement and internally thanking Glob that the dark haired girl couldn't see her flushed face, "Anything right? And no questions asked?"

"Yeah?" Marceline drawled, causing the princess to hesitate.

"Could you...could you please come back to the Candy Kingdom right now?" Bonnibel asked, voice merely a whisper.

"Okay," the half-demon said automatically, "No problem, be there in a few."

Before Bonnibel could mull over too much about the surely humiliating talk she was about to face, Marceline was already passing through her window, looking at her quizzically.

"What's up?" The dark haired girl asked, frowning at her old friend's rumpled state.

"I'm...having trouble...falling asleep...so I," Bonnibel murmured before shaking her head, "Actually, never mind. It's nothing, sorry for wasting your time."

The pink haired girl's eyes were downcast as they were focused pointedly at the floor. Her eyes started welling up with tears as she would no doubt push away her friend again, but before the tears could shed, Marceline had wrapped her arms around her and pulled her against her chest. Bonnibel let herself cry into Marceline's shoulder, resting her chin at the crook of her neck, leaning into the hug. Marceline rubbed circles against her back, humming a sweet tune softly to help calm the other girl down.

When Bonnibel had no tears left to shed, the vampire gingerly lifted her up and carried her back towards the centre of the bed, gently tucking her in like she did that first night and crawling in after her, not once letting go of the pink haired girl.

"You never waste my time, Bonnie," Marceline whispered against her ear, before pressing a chaste but tender kiss on her forehead.

"Who knew the daughter of a demon from the Nightosphere liked to cuddle," Bonnibel murmured dreamily, before brushing her lips against the other girl's.

Marceline just laughed softly, knowing she'd have time to get back at her. And for the first time in centuries, Bonnibel slept with a smile on her face.


End file.
